Various moving robots have been proposed to meet the demand for conveying an object from a current location to a target location.
As for a related art moving robot, a specification of the moving robot is determined according to a shape of an object (a raw material or a component) to be conveyed, and thus, it is inevitable to introduce multiple types of moving robots.
In addition, since specifications of moving robots should be determined with respect to objects having various sizes and various payloads, a middle/large moving robot having a maximum available range (size, payload) should be retained inevitably.
That is, when it is assumed that a specific moving robot is provided, if an object having a size and payload exceeding a conveyance range is to be conveyed, the specific moving robot may not be used, and thus, a middle/large moving robot should be retained in consideration of a maximum available range.
This is a conveyance scheme consuming a huge amount of unnecessary cost in a distribution process in businesses, which is not economical and ineffective.